


Je vais te sauver

by hooliziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliziam/pseuds/hooliziam





	Je vais te sauver

Tous les soirs ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Liam. Juste eux deux, Zayn et Liam. Eux deux blottis l'un contre l'autre. Eux deux contre le monde. Ils se racontaient leurs secrets, leurs craintes, leurs espoirs. Tout y passait. Et bien évidemment, ils parlèrent de leurs vies avant tout ça. Avant One Direction. Avant d'être propulsés sur le devant de la scène. C'est ce qui fut le plus difficile pour Liam, s'ouvrir sur son passé. Parce que les blessures étaient encore loin d'êtres guéries, et parce qu'il s'était forgé un carapace tellement épaisse que se dévoiler signifiait redevenir faible. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais il l'avait fait pour Zayn, tout simplement parce qu'il ferait tout pour Zayn. Lorsque Liam trouva la force de tout raconter, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit du châtain, côte à côte et main dans la main.

"J'ai jamais été accepté à l'école. Jamais. J'étais trop gros, pas assez intelligent, loin d'être intéressant. J'étais celui qui les faisait se sentir bien, supérieurs, forts. J'étais le petit dernier de la classe dont tout le monde se moque. J'ai arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où on m'a volé mes affaires au bout de 20 fois. Mais nous n'étions que des enfants après tout, alors je pensais que ça passerai au fil des années. Mais non, rien à changé. Les moqueries se sont transformées en insultes. Je n'avais personne. Personne ne voulait me parler parce qu'ils avaient honte. Parce que je ne suis qu'un boulet. J'avais même organisé une grande fête pour mes seize ans, tu sais, comme ils font aux Etats-Unis. J'avais invité toute ma classe, presque toute l'école. Mais personne n'est venu. Vraiment personne. Zéro. J'ai fêter mes seize ans tout seul avec mes parents, mes sœurs, et trois fois trop de nourriture. On a fini par tout jeter d'ailleurs, parce que je ne voulais pas garder ça à la maison. Je ne suis pas retourné au lycée pendant une semaine après ça, parce que je me sentais ridicule et parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'on se moque de moi encore une fois. Mais je comprend pourquoi ils faisaient ça. J'aurais fait pareil à leur place. Comment ne pas se moquer de quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que moi? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu restes avec moi Zayn. Je sais que tu préfères Louis, Harry et Niall. Et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal, ils sont beaucoup plus drôles et intéressants que moi. Je ne parle presque pas et quand je le fais c'est pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. C'est stupide. Je suis désolé. Tu peux partir si tu veux, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Si vous voulez, je peux quitter le groupe, vous réussirez sans doute mieux sans moi."

Liam avait tourné le dos à Zayn après cette confession, ne voulant pas le voir quitter la pièce. Parce qu'il allait être abandonné à nouveau et qu'il n'avait pas la force de le regarder faire. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à présent, et un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Mais Zayn lui prit l'épaule et le retourna doucement face à lui. Il attrapa le menton de Liam entre son pouce et son index, et forca ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux. Liam put ainsi voir que le basané aussi étaient en larmes. Il pleurait comme si on l'avait blessé de la plus horrible des manières. Il sanglotait comme si il se sentait coupable de tout ce que Liam venait de lui raconter. Il pleurait parce que l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui était tellement blessée à l'intérieur qu'elle s'était mise à croire tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Et c'était à son tour de parler maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Liam penser ça de lui même.

"Je t'interdis de dire ça Liam. Tu ne quitteras pas le groupe parce que sans toi on y arriverai pas. Tu es celui qui nous maintien ensemble Liam. Et tu es tellement talentueux que souvent, j'en reste bouche bée. Et tu n'as pas le droit de penser que tu es inintéressant. Tu es la personne la plus captivante que je connaisse. Tu es tellement fascinant Liam, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux douter de toi à ce point là. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te détruire à ce point putain. Tu es une si belle personne Li, tu es drôle, tu es intelligent, contrairement à ce que tu penses, et tu es si gentil que tu préfères te blâmer toi même plutôt que d'en vouloir à ces gens. Et tu es magnifique Liam. Tu es tellement beau. Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus chaque jour par ta force et par ta détermination. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de ta carapace Liam. Pas avec nous. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais. Je te le promet."

Liam avait fermé les yeux, trop submergé par le flots de compliments de son ami. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Il se sentait si bien à ce moment là qu'il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi, allongé face à Zayn, leurs mains enlacées, pour le restant de ses jours. Mais comme ce n'était malheureusement pas possible il se dit que, pour une fois, il pourrait essayer de faire avancer les choses lui aussi, et qu'il pourrait prendre les devants. Alors il rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux noisettes du métis.

"Zayn est ce que...est ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras? Si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé. En fait, tu sais quoi, oublie, c'était stupide de ma part de demander. Je suis désolé."

Mais, à la plus grande surprise du châtain, Zayn se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Liam put alors enfouir sa tête dans le cou du métis et respirer son odeur si particulière et si familière. Une odeur qui le faisait se sentir à sa place. Zayn caressait doucement son dos, et le tenait comme on tient un objet prêt à se briser. Il déposait des légers baisers dans ses cheveux, pour le rassurer et pour, à sa manière, lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Que tout irait bien. Zayn releva doucement la tête de Liam pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de la sienne, et il prononça, dans un souffle, des mots qui allaient tout changer.

"Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, d'accord?"

Et Liam ne put que hocher la tête, parce qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, et qu'il était bien trop surpris que se sentiments soient réciproques qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Alors Zayn scella leur lèvres dans un baiser chaste et doux.Un baiser qui signifiait pour Liam la promesse d'un futur plus beau.

"Je vais te sauver Liam."


End file.
